Heretofore, a two-piece synthetic resin clip having a clip body and a pin has been used to fasten a component such as ornamental parts, to a panel such as body panels for automobiles.
The conventional two-piece clip comprises a bush having a flange and a leg extending from the lower surface of the flange, and a pin having a head and a shank extending from the lower surface of the head. In a fastening operation of this clip, a pair of plate members each formed with a mounting through-hole are first superimposed while keeping the through holes in communication with one another. Then, the leg of the bush is inserted into the mounting holes of the plate members, and the shank of the pin is pressed into the leg, so that the plate members are clamped and fastened by the bush or between the lower surface of the flange and the front end of the leg having an expanded diameter.
However, in the conventional two-piece clip, the pin and the bush are individually formed as separate parts, and then assembled together. Thus, two molding-die sets are required to form the two parts separately. While two parts can be simultaneously formed by use of a single of specific molding-die set (so-called two-part cavity die), the number of parts to be formed in each of the two-part cavity dies is inevitably reduced as compared to the method of forming two parts separately by use of two molding-die sets. In addition, it is required to sort between the pin and the bush and assemble them together in a subsequent process.
In either case of forming the pin and the bush by use of the separate molding-die sets or the single two-part cavity die, after forming the pin and the bush as separate parts, they must be assembled together.
In view of the above problems, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a clip comprising a pin and a bush which are capable of being integrally molded in a single molding-die set.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a clip comprising a pin and a bush which are capable of being assembled together in a single molding-die set to eliminate the need for assembling them together in a subsequent process.